La Promesa De Una Extraña
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: El Pequeño Sasuke Tiene Un Encuentro Muy Peculiar Que Nunca Olvidara En Su Niñez.


**.**

**La Promesa De Una Extraña **

Sasuke Uchiha era un niño muy curioso, tenía una graciosa seriedad, terco algunas veces, amante de los tomates. Realizaba grandes esfuerzos para demostrar que podía ser el mejor en cualquier cosa. Por pequeño que sea...Sin embargo, así era él. Aunque había algo que no soportaba, y eso eran los cambios. Lo que el le parecía bien no era necesario cambiarlo. Así pensaba el...

Por eso no estaba de acuerdo, con que tuvieran que regresar de Okinawa. Es cierto que la mayoría de su familia vivía en la ciudad de Tokio. Pero a el realmente le gustaba estar allí, le agradaba estar cerca del mar. Ir a nadar, pescar junto a su hermano mayor... Pero no quería que sus vacaciones terminaran. No era justo, aun quería hacer muchas cosas.

-Vamos Sasuke, empieza a empacar tus cosas.-la aparición de Itachi.

-No..- masculló el niño de apenas diez años.-me quiero ir, así que no guardare nada.- esa fue la reacción del chico, quien solo le dio la espalda a su hermano. Quien al verlo, sonrió ladinamente, pues el previa esa reacción. Ya que ayer en la noche, cuando sus padres le habían avisado que era tiempo de partir durante la cena, la cara del pequeño no había sido una de felicidad precisamente.

-Eventualmente iba a pasar...-se adentró a la habitación del chico.-A mi también me gustaría quedarme.-

-Pues no lo parece.-se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

-Volveremos nuevamente, no sera para siempre.-le consoló su hermano.-Ademas mañana pasaremos por Arakawa, esta cerca del mar. Allí seguirás nadando todo lo que quieras.-trataba de razonar el mayor, que se vestía de paciencia cada vez que veía al pequeño actuando de manera necia.

-He dicho que no quiero.- la lucha de Itachi parecía no tener fin.

-Como quieras, pero sabes que no te quedaras aquí.-advirtió el de manera sutil, antes de salir de aquel lugar.

Tan pronto no sintió la presencia de su hermano volteo hacia la ventana que estaba abierta, y en aquel instante dejándose llevar por el instinto...

Se escapo.

* * *

Le gustaba mucho ver los atardeceres, como los colores mas brillante oscurecían de manera gradual, mientras unos suaves tintineo en el cielo ansiosos por aparecer. Calculaba que llevaba mucho tiempo afuera. Sabia que era por aquellas horas que, sus padres planeaban irse para llegar a su destino final en esas vacaciones. Sin embargo, estaba casi seguro que lo estaban buscando, aunque claro el no planeaba regresar. Eso era lo menos que quería, mas aun el darle gusto a los demás...o mas bien a Itachi.

Mientras se abrazaba las rodillas, mirando el cielo, sin realmente prestarle demasiada atención para realmente mirarlo. La presencia de una persona lo alerto de repente. Se puso nervioso así de pronto. ¿Lo habrían descubierto e Itachi fue a verlo para repetirle que era tiempo de partir?

Ya sabia su respuesta... El no se iría de allí.

Aunque lo que paso a continuación no se lo espero, una chica. Mas bien una adolescente, solo opto por sentarse un poco apartado de su lado. De vestimenta extraña, como si hubiera sido un vestido improvisado por una carpa blanca. La miro por unos instantes curioso por el largo cabello azul que ella tenia, cuando esta volteo a verlo, pudo ver por pocos segundos la invisibilidad de su orbe, antes de que mirara hacia al frente apresuradamente.

¿Por que esa chica estaba allí? ¿Le hablaría?

Pero ¿por que el estaba interesado en saber de esa extraña niña que había llegado allí con la libertad de evadir su espacio personal?

Trato de ignorar el hecho, pero simplemente no podía. Su naturaleza curiosa, lo picaba de la manera mas sutil, como si le picaran los ojos para que estos voltearan hacia ella.

-No eres el único que quiere que las cosas cambien.- susurró la chica; los vocablos llegaron a oídos de el. Y tan pronto lo hicieron, se alertó. ¿Por que le decía eso?- Aun así deberías volver a tu casa, tus padres te extrañan mucho, incluyendo a tu hermano.-

-¿Que sabrás tu de eso?- como era una personaje tan celoso de su intimidad, actuó por impulsividad. Y cuando pensó mejor las cosas, ya era muy tarde para retractarse, y no haber dicho nada.-¿Como conoces a mi familia?-

-Simplemente se como te sientes.- comento ella como si fuera lo mas casual, el solo la miro. Pensando en como se volvía todo tan complejo ya que la tranquilidad de su voz escondía una menguada historia.-

Pero una vez más, ¿Por que se hallaba el tan interesado? Prácticamente hablaba con una desconocida.

-Ni siquiera me conoces...- le puntualizó el. La verdad es que al pequeño Uchiha no se le escapaba ningún tipo de detalle, menos uno tan trivial como ese.

-Pero yo te conozco a ti, Sasuke.-sonrió de manera sutil.

Sintió como su cuerpo de infante se quedó rígido tieso ante la recién pronunciada confesión de la ahora, sonriente chica.

-¡Aléjate de mi, pedofila!- exclamo, secretamente asustado. ¿Como ella sabía su nombre? Esas cosas no le pasaban a él. Las mujeres psicópatas solo seguían a su hermano. No a él, bueno depende. Pero era muy joven. Solo dedujo que las mujeres podían ser unas pervertidas de lo peor, y eso incluía seducir a niños como él.

Un poco mas aterrado que antes, escuchó como ella empezó a reírse, no era una gracia maléfica. Sino una tranquila, la verdad es que la muchacha no le parecía una persona mala. Pero el no se fiaba de nadie, menos de alguien que había mencionado su nombre.

-¡De que te ríes!- pregunto, el poniéndose en pie alejándose de la chica.-¡Loca!-salió corriendo hasta un extremo del muelle, donde cuidadosamente la chica lo siguió a paso lento.

-Existen cosas mas locas en el mundo.- le comentó ella, parecía que la tranquilidad vivía con ella.

-Hmp...-acelero un poco el paso, queriéndose alejar cada vez más.

-Te dejaré tranquilo si me cumples un favor.-

-¿Por que debería hacerlo?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-Por que eres mi única esperanza.-lo dicho por ella. De entre sus ropas extrañas, saco una pequeña jarra con una gema extraña violácea.-Mi familia vive en las aguas de Arakawa, se que estarás allí. Solo quiero que la lances al mar, lo más que puedas.-

Los ojos negros se volvieron curiosos ante aquel extraño objeto que portaba ella.-¿En las aguas?-preguntó el curiosos por lo que quería decir aquel extraño dato. Aun así con la desconfianza que tenía el no cumpliría aquel favor.-Yo no iré allá, dáselo a otra persona.-

-Por favor...-dijo ella acercándose con una expresión suplicante. Sasuke pensó que ella lloraría en cualquier momento, lo cual le hizo sentir algo muy extraño dentro de sí.-Sasuke...-

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto el caminando hacia ella, lo admitía estaba curioso.

-Se quien eres.-dijo ella.-Eres mas suertudo de lo que piensas, tienes a una familia que espera por ti, y un hermano que te protege a costa de cualquier cosa. Yo una vez lo tuve, pero...- bajó la cabeza, mirando hacia la jarra.-Lo perdí... No quiero que te pase lo mismo.-

-¿Por que demonios te preocupas por mí?-gritó el exasperado, al saberse tan confundido.

-Por que eres un chico de bueno sentimientos.-dijo ella.-Lamento si te importune, solo quería que llevaras esto allá.- hizo leve mención de su objeto.-Te prometo que no te vuelvo a molestar.- se lo dejo en la mano.-Solo quisieras que me cumplieras la petición. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?-

Sasuke se quedó pasmado, la linda chica, extraña frente a el le pedía algo que al parecer solo el podía cumplirse. La decisión parecía estar en él. ¿Lo haría o no?

-No le cumpliré el favor a una loca como tú...-dijo retomando su molestia inicial.-Quiero que me dejes solo.- gritó.-Y no quiero tu estúpida jarra.- dicho eso. La lanzó hacia el agua. Miró a la chica que solo vio como el objeto salía a flote un poco lejos del muelle en donde estaban. Simulando que no le importaba, dio la vuelta para irse de allí.

Sin embargo, cuando miró por sobre su hombro vio como la extraña pelinegra se metía al océano. Sorprendido y al mismo tiempo lleno de pura curiosidad, se acerco al borde del muelle,miró hacia un lado la extraña carpa blanca que la chica tenía puesta. Interesado más en el asunto miró hacia adelante, un poco a lo lejos vio como la chica salía tomando la jarra, volvió a sumergirse en el agua, con algo tras de ti chapoteando con ella.

El solo pudo pensar en una cosa.-Es una Sirena...- murmuró completamente asombrado. Miró hacia abajo, el rostro de la chica se mostró con una linda sonrisa, y sin poder evitarlo el le devolvió el gesto, encantando con lo había descubierto de quien pensaba que era una acosadora.

* * *

-¿En que piensas Sasuke?- pregunto la chica una vez que había logrado ver como por unos minutos el no pronunciaba nada. Aun en el agua, sabía lo que el miraba con suma atención su larga cola de color morada.

-Tú no deberías existir.-comentó el, sus ojos negros no dejaban de observar atentamente.

Ella solo pronunció una risa.-Pero, me ves aquí. ¿No?- pregunto divertida ante las reacciones del niño.

-¿Existen más como tú?-pregunto el mientras se acomodaba en aquel solitario muelle, estaba tan ensimismado en aquella chica, o más bien sirena.- A eso te referías con '..en las aguas'.-

-Si. Existen más como yo.-dijo ella.-Alrededor del mundo estamos.-

-Aun no lo creo.- susurro él.

-Existen muchas cosas, _más allá de lo que parece_, Sasuke.- comentó ella.

Ahora era más que obvio, no es cosa de todos los días conocer a una chica extraña que secretamente es una criatura mística que solo existe en los libros mitológicos. Miró la jarra.

-¿Que quieres que haga con eso, una vez que llegue a Arakawa?- preguntó.

-Cuando estés en lo más profundo del océano, muy lejos de tierra. Donde la luna llena se refleje en el agua. Lánzalo con todas tu fuerzas.-dijo ella.- Así es muy seguro que lo reciban.- sonrió con cierta nostalgia.

-¿Como sabrán que es tuyo?-preguntó.- ¿Que pasa si lo toma alguien más?-

-Ellos sabrán...-dijo ella completamente segura.- Esa piedra es muy especial.-miró le gema violácea.-Básicamente representa lo que soy.-

Los ojos negros escanearon la gema, rara y a la vez muy bonita; y eran pocas las cosas que el consideraba de esa manera. Así que ese reconocimiento era completamente verdadero. -Lo haré.-

-Sabía que lo harías.-sonrió de la manera más brillante, la emoción transmitida en sus ojos perlas.-Muchas gracias, Sasuke.- dijo.-Te debo la vida.-

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al escuchar aquello, la verdad es que nunca se había sentido tan útil en su tan corta vida, como en aquel momento. Si esa sirena, lo había elegido a él era por que ella lo veía el indicado para enviar tan importante tesoro. Cosa que el sabía claro.

-¿Por que estas sola?- preguntó él de repente.

-Es algo complicado, es necesario que me quede acá.- le respondió de manera lenta.

-¿Por que?-dijo.-¿Que necesitas hacer?-preguntó él más curioso al escuchar esa respuesta.

-No te puedo decir...-dijo.- Pero si algún día vuelves, puede que lo haya encontrado, y entonces te lo diré.-dijo ella dándole confianza. Sasuke sintió calor en sus mejillas, ninguna chica aparte de su madre, le había parecido tan encantadora.

-¿Y si te olvidas de mí?- preguntó el exaltado, pues no le agrado esa idea.

-Yo no me olvido de mis promesas, Sasuke Si vuelves te lo diré, pero si no. Es por que tu te olvidaste de mí.-

-Después de lo que vi. No creo que lo olvide.- comentó el.

Escuchó como ella se hecho a reír.-Me imagino por que.-

El joven pelinegro sonrió de medio lado cuando vio como ella hizo más notoria su cola.-Creo que es tiempo de irte, Sasuke. Tu familia debe estar preocupada por ti.-

Recordando aquel detalle, asintió y luego se apresuró a tomar la jarra con cuidado, para irse. -Espera...- paró en seco.- No se cual es tu nombre.-dijo el.

Vio como ella sonrió.-Hinata...-

_'Hinata'..._ Lo repitió en su cabeza.-Volveré, Hinata.- prometió el de vuelta.

-Aquí estaré esperando.- dijo ella sonriendo.

La verdad es que no quería irse, pero era el tiempo, y tenía una misión que cumplir. Así que corriendo de allí se llevo una linda imagen de la linda sirena llamada Hinata que había conocido, y que nunca olvidaría.

-Suerte...-murmuró la pelinegra viéndolo desparecer.-Sasuke...-

Nadó, luego, siguiendo la cálida corriente de agua salada de aquella tarde inolvidable para dos personajes.

* * *

**Mensaje De La Autora: **

¡Hola! Originalmente era una historia, pero sentía que no podía seguir con él, por que siempre supe que era un One Shot. Así que mis disculpas. Either way, a los que lo han leído por primera vez. Espero que les haya gustado.

_**-LaCrazyWriter **_


End file.
